


This is for you

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tadao's Universe [12]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Birthday, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Sana organises a birthday party for Jeongyeon, and everything has to be perfect.





	This is for you

“Good morning baby,” was the first thing Jeongyeon heard as she rubbed her eyes before opening them for the first time today. “Happy Birthday Jeongie” the girl in the bed next to Jeongyeon continued.

Jeongyeon stretched, as was normal in her morning routine, in the bed before turning to be greeted by a woman with long pink hair smiling deeply at her. “Good morning Sana, thank you for the birthday greeting” Jeongyeon leant over and pecked Sana on the lips, before Sana returned the kiss, but more passionately.

The pair melted into each others kisses and wished they could stay in this moment forever, but they knew they needed to get ready for today. Jeongyeon had to go to the bakery that she owned and run the shop, but she did plan on closing early today to spend as much time with Sana as she could. Sana meanwhile had plans of her own to surprise Jeongyeon and make this a birthday to remember.

An hour had passed and Jeongyeon was finally ready to leave for work. Sana had not been leaving her alone all morning, showering her with the gifts she had brought her, and plenty of kisses too, while she was trying to get ready, but she was finally at the front door, ready for a long day at the bakery.  _ ‘How I wish I didn't need to be going to work today, but I am needed there.’ _ Jeongyeon thought as she got into her car and drove to the Yoo Bakery.

With Jeongyeon finally gone from their home, Sana could prepare everything. Somehow she had managed to stop Jeongyeon finding everything she had piled into the one cupboard in the bedroom that she would always put things into. ‘ _ I really hope you like this baby, I know this isn’t usually you, but I think you need this.’ _ Sana thought as she pulled out the first  _ Happy Birthday  _ banner from the cupboard. As she placed it on the bed she felt a buzz coming from her pocket. Sana took out her phone and saw a notification from the group chat she had set up with herself and her seven friends.

_ NY: So what time do you need us round then Sana to set up for the hags birthday? _

_ JH: Hag? Really Nayeon, you say that when you are the oldest of everyone. _

_ NY: Wow, are you really going to expose me like that Jihyo. _

_ TZ: She isn’t exposing anything but the facts. _

_ SA: Good morning everyone, can you all come round in about thirty minutes, I just need to make sure I have everything ready. _

Sana put her phone away once she had seen them all agree to the time they were meeting.  _ ‘I have to make this perfect for Jeongie.’ _

After getting everything out of the cupboard and brought downstairs into the living room, her friends finally started to arrive. Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu arrived first. They came carrying a bag each filled to the brim with gifts for Jeongyeon. Sana greeted them at the front door “Hi, come on in, we have a lot to do” Sana nervously giggled.

“Sana unnie, relax. Everything will be fine.” Tzuyu put her hand on Sana’s shoulder and gave it a comforting rub. This helped to ease some of Sana’s worries. She knew her friends were here to help and everything would be done just as she wanted it to be.

Sana and the others didn’t have to wait too long for Nayeon, Momo, Jihyo and Mina to arrive. Once all the girls were there to help, the decorations started to be put up. Banners attached to every wall, Balloons all over the floor and attached to weights floating in the corners, speakers set up. This party was going to be a party to remember for everyone.

It had been a couple of hours of setting up and the girls knew they now needed to prepare the supplies for tonight. Food and drinks were needed as well as the big cake that Sana had ordered needed to be collected. The girls assigned themselves the responsibilities of getting the supplies for the party. Nayeon and Momo were responsible for the drinks, Mina and Jihyo the food, and Dahyun and Chaeyoung were responsible for sorting out the music for the night. That left Sana and Tzuyu to go and get the cake from the cake shop that was next door to Yoo’s bakery.

Jeongyeon was tired. It was already midday but she hadn’t seen some of her regular customers, including Tzuyu. Tzuyu always came in, gave a warm smile to Jeongyeon and even had time to have a chat about anything and everything that the pair wanted to discuss at that time of the day.  _ ‘She’s probably ill today Jeongyeon, that’s why she hasn’t come in. _ ’ Jeongyeon tried to convince herself, and she was doing a good job of it, until she thought she saw Tzuyu and Sana walk past the window of the bakery.  _ ‘They wouldn’t be together today is Tzuyu was ill, you are seeing things Jeongyeon.’ _

Meanwhile, in the cake shop next door, Sana and Tzuyu were picking up the birthday cake for tonight when Tzuyu’s stomach rumbled. “Sana, please can you let me go into the bakery, im  _ starving _ ” Tzuyu almost begged.

“But we need to get home and make sure everything is going as planned.” Sana tried to reason with Tzuyu, but then she saw the look on Tzuyu’s face. The puppy eyes that always helped Tzuyu get her way, they never failed to work on anyone.

“Please Sana, I’m hungry and I love bread, especially when it comes from Yoo Bakery. I go there everyday, but today I haven’t.” Tzuyu explained.

“Fine,” Sana reluctantly gave in to Tzuyu. “But make sure you pick me something up while you’re in there.”

“I will do, thank you.” Tzuyu rushed out of the cake shop and into the bakery. There wasn’t a queue today, so Tzuyu expected that the bakery had been quiet. She walked in and went straight to the counter where Jeongyeon was waiting to serve her. “Hey Jeongyeon, happy birthday.” Tzuyu said, snapping Jeongyeon out of her thoughts.

“Ah, sorry Tzuyu, i was in my own little world. Thank you. You are later than usual, is everything okay?” Jeongyeon asked curiously.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, I just needed to run a few errands at home with Chaeyoung before I could meet up with Sana today. She wanted to meet up today, said something about helping her on a project she was working on for college or something.” Tzuyu tried to keep a straight face. She hated lying to Jeongyeon, but this wasn’t a lie that could hurt Jeongyeon so it was alright to tell a small white lie, right?

“I see, well I’m glad to hear that you are okay.” Jeongyeon smiled. “Usual?”

“Yes please, and can I also have a ham sandwich to take back for Chaeyoung.”

“Sure, anything else?” Jeongyeon said, switching into cashier mode for a split second.

“Nope that’s all for today thank you” Tzuyu paid for her items before bidding Jeongyeon goodbye and heading off to meet up with Sana.

When she got back to Sana’s car, she saw Sana just finished getting the cake in the back of her car. “Here you go Sana.” She handed Sana the ham sandwich.

“Thank you, now let's get back home.” Sana said, taking a bite out of the ham sandwich.

When they arrived back home, it wasn't the chaos Sana was predicting and was worried about. Nayeon and Momo had brought enough food for the night and hadn’t gone overboard, Mina and Jihyo had brought a respectable amount of alcoholic drinks, while also matching it to the non alcoholic drinks and Dahyun and Chaeyoung had made a playlist that would last throughout the night.

“See, I told you there was nothing to worry about,” Tzuyu smiled, “Now you go and get ready.”

Sana gave a small nod to Tzuyu. She turned and made her way upstairs to prepare for the night ahead.

A few hours later and the girls were ready in their party wear, watching the front door. Waiting patiently for Jeongyeon. After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened, with Jeongyeon walking through it. She was instantly startled when she heard “Surprise!” being shouted by 8 girls at her.

“Happy birthday baby.” Sana walked up to Jeongyeon and planted a kiss on her lips.

“Sana, thank you, but you know I don't like to make a big deal about my birthday.”

“And you know I do Jeongyeon, now come on, this is for you.” Sana dragged Jeongyeon over to the kitchen counter where the cake she collected earlier was located. It had a picture of Jeongyeon that she had taken on one of their dates.

“Sana, this is all too much for me.” Jeongyeon starting to tear up. “Having our friends here to celebrate a day that I don’t like to make a big deal out of means a lot to me, but having you by my side makes today really special”

“I will always be by your side Jeongyeon, just like you are always by mine. I love you, and happy birthday, my 115” Sana said as they went out into the living room to enjoy the party that they would never forget about, for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
